


A Kiss to Shut Them Up

by Blossomdriver



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Ban had been rambling again
Relationships: Akaza "Ban" Banban/Tomasu "Hoji" Houji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	A Kiss to Shut Them Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short drabble i needed to write so i can just expel the energy i have from my system over this ship
> 
> this is so ooc but i dont care i want them to kiss

Ban had been rambling again, on what? Honji can’t recall. He was feeling annoyed with the other’s arm slung across his shoulder as he talked about whatever crossed his mind. The Blue Dekaranger wasn’t thrilled about the close proximity and lack of personal space. And no amount of shoving was enough to dislodge the other man.

So Hoji did the only thing he could think of to properly shut up DekaRed.

Leaning over he presses a kiss to Ban’s lips. It was awkward from the angle they were at, just only able to kiss the corner of his mouth. But his plan seemed to work. Ban mouth clamped shut in an instant. Face turning just as red as his uniform.

Hoji felt proud of himself. Though he would admit, he wasn’t thrilled about the action he had to take to get there.

Ban was silent for a while, sliding his arm off of Hoji’s shoulder. Taking a few steps back to stare at the other. The reaction caused something to twisted in DeakBlue's chest. Wondering if his stunt was a step too far. But he was too stubborn to speak publicly about that feeling. 

As Hoji opens his mouth to say something - to now deal with the deafening silence that was making things far too uncomfortable. Ban cuts him off as he closes the distance between them again. Pressing a kiss to the other lips. Making it sure that it was a proper one, hands cupping as Hoji's cheeks all while Ban tilts his head to the side. 

Now it was Hoji's turn to be at a loss for words. 

The part that wanted to shove the other away and ask what the hell he was doing was silenced by the part of his brain that he didn’t want to talk about. The part that  **_ liked _ ** __ Ban. Even when he manages to find new ways to annoy him. 

Hoji was the one to start it, so he can’t say he should be shocked that this is how it turned out. 

As a few moments pass and the shock of it wore off. The Blue Dekaranger rests his arms on the other's shoulder. Not hesitant about reciprocating it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ive only watched 4 episodes of dekaranger but banhoji invented love thank you good night
> 
> took the idea from a prompt list


End file.
